worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Crownguard
The Crownguard (also known as the Royal guard, Kingsguard or Queensguard) is an elite unit of the Carthian military. Though their primary role is to protect and serve House Fischbach with their lives, they also spread the good will of the throne, gather intelligence, investigate disturbances, and help those in need. They are especially present in and around the Royal Castle. The guard is primarily composed of Warthorn Elves, often recruited and trained at a young age. They are mainly a stationary unit, rather than a mobile force, though they are sometimes seen working as a mobile guard when travelling with the people they are sworn to protect. The Crownguard are stationed mostly within the capital of Cartham City and at strategic outposts along the kingdom's borders. Upon the request of regional lords and ladies paramount, the Crownguard may be dispatched to handle threats, crimes, and disturbances too great for lower-level peacekeepers to handle. The Crownguard is headed by the High Captains of the guard, of which there are only three at a time, and are chosen by the King himself from nobility or high-ranking soldiers. As a whole, they are considered to be the best soldiers in the kingdom. Known for their bravery, fighting skills, and unshakable loyalty, they swear an oath against their own lives to serve their King and his family. History The Crownguard was instated very shortly after King Oliver Fischbach I was coronated in year 30. The original members were all Warthorn Elves, who were sent as a gift from the Queen of Maoldonaich. Since then, the guard has become more diverse, including many different kinds of Elves, as well as Dwarves and Humans. Known Members * Vitus Luck * Lydia Finekin * Albend Kross * Vesperia Herriot * Olaf Finekin * Ralof Finekin * Fineas Hotstar * Crisdean Stuibhart * Arnora Bjergen * Damien Thorstein * Terrowin Woodcutter * Coti Fairbuck * Sita Wander * Eraol Schaffer * Arnulf MacEwan * Geirny MacEwan * Andrew Luck * Phillip Beatty * Garrison Longfalcon Equipment The Crownguard wear similar armor to that of the ordinary Cartham City Guards, only finer crafted. They are mainly a spear-carrying unit; each soldier carrying a spear as their primary weapon, as well as a thick wooden shield, faced with metal and painted a royal purple with the Royal Crest emblazoned on it, and a short sword for close combat. Order of Command * High Captains * Captains * Lieutenants * Sergeants * Guardsmen Recruitment Members of the Crownguard are usually scouted from young Warthorn Elves, who begin training around the age of three. Warthorn Elves may be admitted to the prestigious Bladepoint Academy as early as five, and begin intensive training in hand-to-hand combat, swordsmanship, archery, and stealth. For students at the Carthian Preparatory School, a Crownguard Training Program is offered. Students must take a written exam and participate in a physical exam to be considered for the program. Recommendations from teachers and members of the military or guard are also taken into consideration. The students who apply receive their letters on the same day, and learn whether they have been accepted or rejected. Those who have been accepted receive a silver Crownguard badge along with their acceptance letter, and begin training immediately. The course is extracurricular and primarily takes place in the various courtyards of the Royal Castle and various other training facilities throughout Cartham City. See also * Nightstalkers Category:Crownguard